


Feeling My Way Through The Darkness

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good. Let project Save Danny's Relationship begin!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling My Way Through The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my ipod so forgive my mistakes  
> \--  
> Title from Wake Me Up by Aloe Blacc  
> \--  
> Please let me know what you thought

Danny finally fit in. After months of staying quite, the absence of his boyfriend leaving him silent and lonely, he finally felt like a Hab. They were on the playoff run of Danny's dreams and it couldn't have been better (except with Claude of course). The team had been nothing but welcoming, of course they had. They wanted him. They chose him. But he spent more than half of the season wearing Claude's Flyers hoodie whenever he wasn't in public and keeping to himself about everything. He wore baggy clothing, feeling slow and tired, even in the place he'd always dreamed of. When he slept, he dreamt that he was back in Philly, with the boys and he woke feeling bare and cold in the bed without Claude.  
They skyped whenever they could and texted even more. Most of the guys assumed he had a girlfriend, either here in Montreal or back in Philly.

  
The night they found out was the first time Danny felt ok in Montreal. The guys were wandering around Danny's medium sized apartment when the phone rang. Danny had Claude's hoodie on and he was dozing on the couch, watching the Hawks game on mute.  
The call went to voice make and it played out loud on the machine.  
"Hey Babe." It was distinctly Claude's voice. "I'm going to be in Montreal soon and I want to make plans to grab a bite to eat, maybe watch a movie or something? Call me back. Love you."  
Danny dropped the tv remote on the floor in surprise. Everyone's head swivelled to look at him.  
"So, Claude.." Carey spoke up first.  
Danny was shaking with fear. He'd gotten away with wearing Claude's hoodie, telling the guys they'd actually given him the wrong hoodie but that wasn't the truth. They knew how heartbroken he was at the buyout and he hadn't tried hard to hide that.  Now he was found out.  
"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "I swear, I haven't been looking, I'll change somewhere else or something." He started to panic. "Just please don't hate me." He mumbled quietly.  
PK, who was sitting in the chair next to him, touched his shoulder.  
"Just shut up." He slapped Danny's shoulder.  
"What PK was trying to say was, it's totally fine, Danny." Max told him, leaning over the couch to look at him.  
"Yeah, don't worry. PK and Carey are totally gay for each other." Prusty added, which caused PK and Carey to both protest and the conversation moved away from Danny and Claude.  
"I still think you're cool." Gally murmered quietly. Danny had never felt more wanted in his life.  
  
The guys were absolutely accommodating from then on. Carey had deduced that that was why Danny was so closed off. He was missing Claude and he was worried about being found out. The guys came over to his apartment more often and cooked him food sometimes, especially Carey. They always asked how Claude was and whether they'd seen each other lately.  
  
The night that he and Claude fought, half the team was in the other room. They stayed quiet as the listened to Danny yell and then suddenly go quiet. They allocated PK to go and check on him.  
Claude's hoodie was on the floor on the other side of the room and Danny was curled up on his bed, face pressed against the pillow. PK picked up the hoodie and placed it on the edge of Danny's bed, knowing Danny would crave the hoodie when he woke alone in the middle of the night.  
"How bad was it?" PK asked, sitting down on the side of the bed.  
"Bad." Danny sniffed. "He was really pissed."  
"Why?"  
"Because I haven't been skyping lately. He thinks I'm cheating on him."  
"Have you been avoiding him?" PK pressed.  
"Only a bit." He mumbled. "But I have not been cheating!"  
"I know, I know." PK murmured.  
"But he won't listen to me, says I'm lying." He choked on a sob. "Said I'm- I'm better off here and everyone in Philly is better off without me. Including him."  
"That is not true." PK said quickly. "You know that."  
Danny just shook his head and curled away from PK's touch.  
The next day, Danny was a minus 5 and his team defended him endlessly to the media  
  
The next morning, Danny put Claude's hoodie in the wash over and over until it didn't smell of him. He turned off his phone and hid it in a drawer in his house.  
"We have to do something." Carey whispered to PK when Danny showed up in a Canadiens hoodie with his numbers etched on the side and his keys without their usual Flyers key chain.  
Danny was the first one on the ice and Carey called a meeting as soon as he'd gone.  
"Someone needs to call Claude and explain what happened. We need to get him here and make them meet up."  
Carey took charge of getting Danny to the dinner place to meet Claude and PK offered to call Claude.  
"Good. Let project Save Danny's Relationship begin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are mine.


End file.
